The present invention relates to a process for the rapid production of hollow components of flow machines, in particular turbine blades, for manufacturing development.
For the production of modern high temperature turbine blades, a time period of several months, up to a year or even more, has to be estimated due to the expensive tool production and the required casting and processing development. Each individual development step requires numerous tests and fine adjustments, which demand considerable time. It is of particular disadvantage here that the following development of manufacturing can only be begun when the design has been largely concluded. Hence necessary changes resulting from manufacturing which affect the previous development steps are possible only at high costs and required time.
To shorten the total development time, Rapid Prototype methods can be used, which make possible a nearly parallel performance of casting and processing development and also manufacturing development. With the aid of these Rapid Prototype Methods, cast blanks are produced based on computer model data, and with them both casting development and also the mechanical processing, for example, grinding, milling, etc., and if necessary component tests on a test bench, can be performed, without an associated casting tool having to be in existence.
While this technique offers great advantages for solid cast components, its use for hollow components is only possible under considerable restrictions. Thus for hollow turbine blades, casting cores must be produced first to later occupy the cavities when casting the blades. Suitable Rapid Prototype methods for the production of the ceramic cores however have not yet been elaborated, or require very long production times, as is the case, for example, in carrying out a process in which an aluminum tool is used as the core mold.
According to the intended application, the components in manufacturing development produced with a Rapid Prototype method are therefore either solid blades, or for the production of the cavity, cores of similar, already existing components are used, which have a size comparable to that of the cavity to be produced. However, in the development of eroded or laser-produced cooling air bores, it is required that the wall thicknesses present in the test object produced are correct, so that the development of these cooling air bores can be correctly carried out using rapidly produced components. For development of this kind, neither solid blades nor a pre-existing core of similar size can be used for a Rapid Prototype process.
The present invention provides a process for the rapid production of hollow components of flow machines which makes possible the use of components made in this manner in manufacturing development or in component tests, particularly with regard to the development of the cooling system of the components.
In the process according to the invention, the hollow components to be produced are divided into two or more portions, such that none of the portions has a cavity. The two or more portions are individually cast by means of a suitable Rapid Prototype process and are then joined together to form the hollow component. The production of the individual portions takes place in a known manner by casting the portions in a corresponding, preferably ceramic, casting shell, so that a precision casting process can be used.
By casting the individual portions and subsequently assembling these portions to form the cavity (or cavities) for finishing the components, there is no longer any necessity for core production in order to produce the cavity or cavities of the components. The joining of the portions together takes place, for example, by adhesion, brazing, welding, or similar joining methods. The portions can also be joined together by means of screws or rivets.
Suitable Rapid Prototype processes for the production of the casting shells are known to the person skilled in the art. Preferably a plastic model of the component is produced by means of stereolithography or other suitable processes, and serves as the inner mold for the production of the ceramic casting shell. This process makes possible the simple, cost-effective, and rapid production of the ceramic casting shell, in which the individual portions are then cast. The whole process is simplified and accelerated by the elimination of the necessity for the production of a casting core.
It was recognized according to the invention that for many areas of manufacturing development, a component, particularly a hollow turbine blade or combustion chamber wall, is sufficient when joined together from several portions. For most development steps or tests, the component does not have to be manufactured from one casting. For example, two halves of the turbine blade can be produced in this manner in a precision casting process and then welded together. Turbine blades are thus produced which admittedly are unsuitable, for strength reasons, for prolonged operation in a machine, but which are nevertheless sufficient for manufacturing development.
Manufacturing steps which require a realistic wall thickness distribution or an internal contour approximating reality, profit from a component produced in this manner. Examples of the use of the component in manufacturing development are thus, in particular, the development of cooling air apertures, for example by laser boring, the performance of through-flow tests or investigations for the application of the internal coating or of the external coating (e.g., corrosion protection layer or TBC).
Manufacturing development can thus be begun before the first prototype components are available from casting development proper. Already in the design phase, production trials can first be carried out in a simple and inexpensive manner, in order to obtain an early feedback of the first production data into the design process.
Furthermore, blades produced in this manner can be tested, both on a test bench and also for a limited time in a prototype machine, in a corresponding design, before the tools are ordered for casting and processing. Thus manufacturing development can already take place at an early point in time, and in particular is independent of the finishing of the expensive casting and core tools. Manufacturing processes can then already be fed in during the design phase (concurrent engineering).
By skillful partition or division of the turbine blade to be produced into the individual portions, the suitability of this rapidly produced component for component tests can be improved. Thus in a particularly advantageous embodiment this division takes place such that, for example with two portions, the first portion is formed as an insert into the second portion, and the second portion provides at least one retaining surface for the first portion, taking up the centrifugal forces acting on the first portion during a rotation of the turbine blade. By means of such an embodiment or division of the portions, the centrifugal forces arising in the test during a circumferential rotation of the turbine blade do not lead to a stressing of the joint connection, so that no high requirements have to be placed on its strength.